This invention relates to an improved foldable implement and more particularly to an improved foldable, outrigger attachment construction for a farm implement.
Cultivation of soil with tools such as plows, rakes, discs, planters, grain drills, and the like has normally been accomplished by towing or pulling the tools through a field along a path or swath. The tools are generally mounted on a tool bar or implement which is towed by a prime mover such as a tractor. As agricultural science and mechanical science have improved, the size of the path or swath cultivated has been increased by using larger and larger implements. The size of many implements has increased immensely in recent years. This has resulted in increased efficiency and higher productivity by farmers. Farmers are thus able to cultivate much larger areas of land.
A problem has resulted, however, with the use of larger and larger implements; namely very large implements may not efficiently follow the contour of the soil being cultivated. This problem was recognized, for example, in Broemmelsick, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,132 issued Dec. 5, 1933 for l"Agricultural Apparatus". U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,132 depicts an articulated, multisection planter implement wherein a series of planters are arranged side by side and are connected to one another by an articulated toolbar. The toolbar includes hinges connecting the separate segments of te implement as well as a universal joint which connects the axles of the running gear for the implement. The device is thus adapted to follow the contour of soil.
While a large articulated implement effectively cultivates a large swath, such equipment is extremely difficult to transport between fields or along country roads and also requires large indoor storage space. Thus, another problem to be solved was how to fold a farm implement into a size that can be easily transported from field to field and easily stored. Various approaches, depending upon the type of implement, have been suggested with respect to the folding of farm implements such as set forth in the disclosures of the following patents:
______________________________________ Reg. No. Inventor Title ______________________________________ 3,454,285 Van Peursem Offset Actuated Hitch 3,505,704 Hornung, et al Hinge for Transverse Relative Movement for Frame Structures 3,529,674 Todd, et al Foldable Multiple Section Earth- working Implement 3,544,131 Pennington Implement Frame 3,680,648 Tonsfeldt Row Crop Cultivator 3,698,488 Yoder, et al Field Conditioner 3,983,944 Farrant Trailer Plough With Hinged Boom Parts 4,171,022 Applequist Foldable Construction for Agricultural Implements 4,211,288 Applequist Raisable Implement Frame With Operably Connected Wheel and Draft Frames 4,214,637 Applequist Elevation Altering Structure for Agricultural Implements Canadian Sweet Multiple Gang Discer 645,292 French Patent No. 2,302,011 ______________________________________
Some of the aforesaid patents are merely representative of apparatus which will fold. Other patents combine the features of folding and articulation. For example, Applequist U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,022 illustrates such a combination.
Additional patents which illustrate the combination of articulation and foldability include Sinkule, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,699 and Newhouse, U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,883. In the Sinkule et al patent, an implement frame is supported at its opposite ends by running gear. The center of the implement folds and may also be raised and lowered by operation of hydraulic cylinders. The center portion of the implement carrier is additionally connected by hinges to a center support bar or tow bar.
Many of the prior art constructions are not suited for cantilever support of outrigger sections. Also, many of the prior art constructions are not suited for use with heavy tools such as grain drills. The present invention overcomes such prior art shortcomings.